Lift or Elevator
by scotchandsoda
Summary: It's got to do with a heat wave and the beach.


_**Lift or Elevator.**_

"Lift is shorter," Cal Lightman's voice echoed through the empty corridors of the Lightman Group. A heat wave had hit the city and the office was unbearably warm, even with the air conditioning on. He and Foster had decided that as long as no one needed their help, it was useless to waste the day doing paperwork. They'd send everyone home, on the condition they'd stay on call, and were just waiting for the elevator. "It's much easier to pronounce, Love."

"But lift sounds so harsh, elevator sounds much more graceful." They were discussing which word better to use; the British _'lift' _or the American _'Elevator'_.

"Woman, in this weather riding a lift can't be done gracefully," he chuckled. _'Of course being Gillian Foster would be the exception.' _

Before Gillian could make any response, a laughing voice came from behind them. It's Torres asking them if they'd like to join her and Loker to the beach. Gillian and Cal turn at the same time and Torres can't help but see the irony in it.

"Torres, there's a heat wave bothering the _whole_ city, it'll be unnecessarily busy. Why would you want to throw yourself into such a mess?"

Gillian rolls her eyes. "Come on, Cal. Everything's better than sitting at home alone, isn't it? Besides, it'll be fun. I'll only go if you go."

'_Damn that woman.'_ Cal thinks as he watches Gillian's puppy-dog eyes, knowing he'll never be able to resist that look. "Oi, don't use that pretty face of yours like that."

Gillian grins and bumps her shoulder against his. "So, you'll come?"

And as much as Cal wants to say no, he couldn't pass up an opportunity to see Foster in her bathing suit now could he? "Fine." He tries to sound as grumpy as possible. But really, he's just as excited to go as she is.

But as he and, an overly cheerful, Gillian step into the elevator, he revises his last opinion; maybe not _quit _as excited as she was.

'_This is a problem.' _Gillian thinks as she stands in front of her closet, trying hard to decide whether she should wear her practical navy-blue _Foster _ bathing suit, or the dark red _Sexy_ one with the low back?_ 'Come on Gil, your thoughts are starting to sound like a freaking Baywatch commercial.'_

She bites her lower lip and eventually chooses the 'daring low back and shows much cleavage' swimsuit. It's time she let her fun side out.

She quickly washes her face, puts her hair in a loose bun and puts on a white summer dress over her swimsuit. On her way to the car she over thinks how she should address today. She's in a teasing mood but couldn't lay it on too thick. But she couldn't help but feel like letting her bad side out. She blushed a little at her own thoughts, she hadn't felt like this since… well, since quit a long time!

She drove to Cal's house and brought the vehicle to a stop. She walked up to his front door, but even before she could ring it, the door opened and Emily Lightman almost bumps into her. "Oh, Hi Gil." She smiles and Gillian greets her back.

Emily waves to Cal, who'd just appeared in the doorway and walks over to a waiting car on the other side of the street whose motor's still running.

"She's got friends with a car." Cal grumps, clearly not to happy with this fact.

"She'll be fine Cal, I'm sure she's not planning to take off. Besides, didn't she just have her driver's license?"

Cal smirked. "Yeah, and you can look at my car to see how well that went."

Gillian chuckles and together they walk back to her car, planning on driving to the beach together. "You look stunning, love." Cal comments and it only makes Gillian smile more, at least he'd noticed.

Cal sat on a beach chair, trying to read a book. But with Gillian and Torres 'playing' in the water, it's of no use. Loker had already abandoned them, to Torres her irritation, to join a group of girls who'd been throwing flirtatious glances at him. And now that Cal was alone, he couldn't stop watching Gillian in the water. To be honest he hadn't been able to stop watching her since she'd taken of that summer dress, the way that swimsuit fit her should be illegal. For Gillian's age, he wasn't saying she was old because she'd always be younger than him, but for her age Gillian was still in a very good shape and she still looked gorgeous. It was mesmerizing. Cal, and his body, especially one part, was starting to notice. He usually wasn't a big fan of swimming, but now he had the growing urge to join the two women in the water. But he was still sitting on his chair, pretending to read his book with his shirt hanging over his swim shorts, when Gillian and Torres came back from the water.

Torres joins Eli and his group of fans 'to keep an eye on him' and Gillian lay down on her big fluffy towel, closing her eyes against the sun. She had both legs drawn up and her back was a little arched. Cal was just raking his eyes over her body, thinking of how delicious she would look naked, when he noticed her knowing smile. "What's on your mind, love?"

"Nothing." Cal could hear the smile in her voice.

"What are you up to, now?" he teased.

'_If only you'd know.'_ Gillian smiles but quickly tries to make her face look innocent again. She looks up at him, with her hand shielding from the sun. "I'm up to nothing, Cal." She said with a neutral voice. "It's much too hot."

Cal felt like going crazy, was she trying to _bloody_ kill him?

"Speaking of hot, I could use some cooling down in the form of ice cream. Do you want one?"

Cal made a face. "Are you aiming for slush, darling?"

Gillian chuckled "I'll search for the most tasteless sugar free Popsicle for you!" She slowly got up from her towel and Cal couldn't help but notice how great her behind looked while she did so.

Gillian smiled to herself as she got up extra slow, wiggling her ass just a little more.

As Gillian walked away to go get the ice cream, Cal wondered what he's going to do with her. She seems flirtier today and he kind of likes it, but he's got no doubt that as soon as they're back at the office they'll also be back to their normalinnocent flirting. This means that whatever he decides to do, it's got to be done quickly.

A moment later Gillian comes back with a bright red, sweet looking, popsicle for her and a less bright, but no less sweet looking, popsicle for him. "Oh just eat it." Gillian laughs as she notices Cal's face. "It'll help cool you down."

"No bloody chance of that while you're still in that swimsuit, darling." It's Cal's turn to laugh as he takes his Popsicle from a severe blushing Gillian. They sit in silence while eating their ice cream when Loker and Torres join them again, both enjoying their own Popsicle. It only takes 'em one look to see Gillian's flushed face and Cal's self-contempt smile to know what must've taken place, chuckling they take place on their towels.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sun bathing and Gillian and Torres hit the water once more, this time dragging Loker along with them. Cal's already a lost cause anyway.

That evening Gillian and Cal drive home, still enjoying the now cooled down weather. It's still hot, but not as unbearable as it was the rest of the day. "Are you staying for dinner, love?" Cal pleads as the car stops in front of his house. "Emily's staying at her mums' house and I really don't feel like eating alone."

Gillian laughs but still agrees. She wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to see Cal in his apron. Once inside, Cal tries to decide on dinner. "I made lasagna yesterday, care to try darling?"

Gillian smiles. "Alright, I'll make some salad to go with it then."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you near my kitchen." Gillian laughs at the horrified look on Cal's face.

"Don't you trust me?" she says, trying to fake a hurt look.

"Oi, I trust you. But I also trust your ability to make everything taste like there's load of sugar in it without even touching the sugar."

Gillian throws her hand in the air and chuckles. "Ok, Ok. I'll just go watch TV then." She makes herself comfortable on the sofa. She turns on the TV and after several years of visiting the Lightman condo she's very comfortable with doing so. After several minutes of searching through the channels, she finds a good movie just as Cal comes in with two plates full of food.

"What are we watching, Love?" he asks, while going back to get the cutlery and wine.

"Pretty Woman" she answers as casually as possible, but laughs as she hears Cal's grunt coming from the kitchen.

"Do you have to bloody torture me like that, Darling?" He comes back into the room and gives Gillian a warning look. "No more food stains on my couch, eh?"

Gillian chuckles, thinking back on the last time they ate on the couch. It hadn't been her fault; how was she supposed to sneeze **and **keep her plate straight? She watches as Cal's seats himself next to her, handing her her plate.

Just minutes into the movie Cal's already bored out of his mind, but watching Gillian's eyes lit up while she watches makes it all the more interesting for him.

Gillian finishes her dinner long after Cal does and she puts her plate back on the table. After a few minutes of silently watching the movie she casually lays her head on Cal's shoulder, switching her body 'till she's snuggled up against him. This new position, however, gives Cal a great view of Gillian's cleavage and he can't resist the urge to stare.

"Cal Lightman, keep your eyes on the screen." Gillian playfully comments, she knew what her new position would do but she had to get back on Cal for his comment this afternoon. For a split second she sees him blush, before his stoic mask carefully slips back in place.

"Cal, you don't have to put on that mask you know?" He looks at her, his curiosity spiked by the sudden seriousness. "I mean, I understand why you put it on, but you don't need to Cal. Not with me." There's such softness to her voice that is makes Cal blink. He takes a hold of her chin. Looking deep into her eyes, exposing all of his feelings for her.

She smiles with that same softness, contempt with what she sees.

Her eyes are glowing and Cal feels the sudden urge to kiss her flow through his body. 'It would risk too much.' His mind objects, but before he knows it he presses his rough lips against her soft ones. They both get lost in the feeling of each other and the desire to do what they've wanted to do for so long now.

"Cal" She finally whispers, she'd enjoyed this as much as he'd done but as soon as her lips left his, reality kicked back in.

"Love?" he whispers against her lips. Gillian takes her lower lip between her teeth before whispering;

"Are you sure about this?" she pulls back slightly "Because I won't be one of those women."

He smiles at her firm tone. "One of which women, Love?"

"The women you only care about for one night." She whispers, so soft Cal almost misses it.

"Gillian." He takes her chin between two fingers and forces her to look in his eyes. "I would never do that to you." He brushes his lips over hers. "You are much better than all of those women." He deepens the kiss once more, needing more of her softness. After oxygen becomes a necessity again, they break apart.

"So where do we go from here?" Gillian asks, almost afraid to do so.

"I don't believe in happy endings, Gil, 'cause you never know what happens after you've closed the book. But I do believe in happiness. Every relationship has its ups and downs, but if you're with the right person I believe every up is worth many downs."

Gillian smiles tearfully before passionately kissing Cal again. _'Yes'_ she thinks _'with you, it'll definitely be worth it.'_

**AN;** Dr. Lightman and Dr. Foster are quit stubborn and hard characters to write. Considering this is my first Lie to Me story, I hope the characters turned out alright. If not, you're free to tell me what you'd have done different. 'Leave a review, it'll make my day!

**Words;** 2.120

**Disclaimer; **I don't own the characters used in this story. The plot belongs to me. The show and its characters and all other copyrighted mentioning's belong to their rightful owners.

**Editor's note:** Ok I have never seen this show, but it was an awesome story babe! Loved it! And your grammar just blows me away! Good job!


End file.
